The Dragon Guardian
by Hollow Soul 101
Summary: A boy's life was marked on his birth. His beginning was sad, but the rest of his story is filled with adventure. Now he must learn to live and fight in a world dominated by Kunoichis as evils of the past have returned once more. Of course he had help and with that he has the potential to be the world's greatest hero, but fail he will lose all. Inspired by First Male Nin NarutoHarem


**CHAPTER 1- THE CHOSEN ONE: A HERO'S BEGINNING**

**KONOHA FOREST (Currently)**

It was absolute destruction everywhere. Trees were bent, the ground was raised, burned, and frozen, and the sky was covered with dark storm clouds. You might be asking me, what caused all of this. Well it isn't that giant fox's fault this time. No it was someone who was worse, much worse.

If we look closely, we find many people in a clearing. One was a boy with rather unique hair. He was wearing a blood red short sleeved high collar jacket that was a little too small for him. The jacket had silver pauldrons (kind of like Sora's from KH2). At the back of the jacket was a black dragon head (the sign of Dragonfable). The jacket was opened to reveal a black almost skin tight turtle neck shirt whose sleeves were longer than the jacket's own. He had black baggy pants with blue fire at the end that reach an inch bellow his knees. He had a dark green sash on his waist. He wore white steel toed shoes which looked good for combat. To finish his look, he had black and white gloves (think of Jin Kazama except change the red to white).

Right now he was on his knees as he found himself surrounded bys squads of Kunoichi ANBU, Jounin, Chunin, and some Genins (particularly the clan heiresses). On his hands were two swords. They resembled katanas, but the blades were straight in contrast to the traditional curves of a katana. The blades were at least 4.5 feet long and shined with great luster showing how much care was put in it. It was silver almost snow white in the right lighting. The hand guards were rectangular. The hilts were military green silver Xs in a crisscross pattern. Overall, they looked beautiful to any weapon smith.

But the boy looked to be in a compromised position. He looked tired and desperate. He looked around for any way of escape. Unfortunately, there was none. "Naruto-san, please surrender. We do not wish to further hurt you. Just drop your weapons and come quietly" come the voice of the Yondaime Hokage. Minako Namikaze was staring at Naruto's eyes. She saw a lot of things in his eyes, fear, desperation, and a will to fight for freedom.

"Give up? Surrender? Sorry, those words aren't in my dictionary" he chuckled as he got up. "I am not gonna go down without a fight. My question though is why are all of you so determined to catch me? I'm just a male after all" he asked. Truth is he was stalling. He just needed to distract them before he can make his final move.

NARUTO'S POV/THOUGHTS

_How the hell did I end up in this? All I did that day was having a casual walk until all hell broke lose. Maybe I shouldn't have used my powers. They taught me to only show my powers if I feel there is a need. Then again I was fighting for my life there._

_Oh now I remember, I forgot the Hokage has a crystal ball or something that let's her see stuff around the village. *Sigh* what would you guys do in my situation. _

Naruto then started to remember how all of this started, or at least as far as he can remember.

**KONOHA ORPHANAGE (10 years ago)**

There was one boy who was sitting in a tree alone as he watced the other kids play. What is remarkable about the boy is his looks. First was his hair. It was spiky and messy looking. Not only that but the color or colors of his hair made him look bizarre. Two sides were black, but the center was white (kind of like Gotenks, but white is center surrounded in black). Then on the right black hair, the tips were dull silver, and on the left were tipped with golden yellow. The white hair was tipped with a light ice blue. This alone made him stand out, but his eyes were also unique. His right eyes was an oceanic blue that would make you think you looking at a lake, but his left eye was blazing red as if you were watching fire burn at its hottest, but both irises were outlined by a deep brown. And each of his cheeks had a dark purple line that almost touched his nose and ears. He tried to look plain by wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts, but it didn't work

Due to his unique appearance, most of the boys made fun of him calling him a clown, a walking rainbow, and a freak. The girls however thought he looked cute with them. This had caused Naruto to be a bit of a loner. Since none of the boys wanted to be his friend and the girls liking him but due to his nature as a kid, he did not know how to interact with girls. The girls tried to talk and play with him but every time they do the boys would make fun of him making him recluse. He didn't play with them because if he did the boys will not join and he did not want their fun to be spoiled.

So here he was watching them play. He wished he looked normal so many times, but apparently it was just that, a wish. Then the matron of the orphanage called all the kids. This meant someone was here to adopt one of them. All the kids were all running towards inside hoping to finally get a family. Naruto just stood up and walked calmly to the inside.

Inside all the kids were bustling at the thought of finally being adopted. They found a white haired man wearing a blue Kimono. His hair covered the right side of his face. The matron was talking to the man as she told him she'll get the papers while he looked for the one he wants. The man then spotted Naruto. He already knew who he should get even before he entered. After all, it was his objective.

_"Ah so he is the one. He looks lonely though. I guess almost all stories of a hero have a sad beginning" _The man thought. He then walked towards young Naruto. The kids were surprised to find the man walk towards Naruto. The girls thought he was going to choose him while the boys were jealous. "Hello there" he greeted a shocked Naruto who then lifted his head.

"Y-y-you mean me mister?" Naruto stuttered out in surprise. "Of course boy who else would I be talking to" the man said with a kind smile. Naruto didn't know how to react. He always thought no one would want him due to his unique appearance. But now, he might have the chance.

"Well Warlic-san, it appears you made your choice" the matron asked Warlic. Warlic just nodded his head. "I have. Where will I sign to be his legal parent? Sorry my wife isn't here right now since she is busy, but she'll sign later when she's done" Warlic told the matron who gestured for him to follow her. Warlic then looked back to Naruto, "pack your things boy, I'm taking you home" he smiled before leaving to sign the adoption forms.

Naruto then ran to his room in excitement and wondered how his new life would be like. What he didn't know was that this marked the beginning of his legend


End file.
